Volviendo a ser mia
by Lust18
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Naraku, Kouga decide ir a cumplir su promesa con Ayame pero al llegar encuentra que ella esta a punto de casarse con Un enemigo de su infancia ¿como terminara? Ayame y Kouga. Espero que les guste.
1. Regresando a cumplir una promesa

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic de inuyasha donde Kouga y Ayame son los protagonistas. Está lleno de amor, engaño, esperanza y finales… podrían ser felices o trágicos… depende de ustedes jejeje. Aquí va.

Por cierto hay un personaje de mas creado por mi… bueno ya no sigo hablando. Bye.

Volviendo a ser mía.

Capitulo 1: Regresando a cumplir una promesa

La batalla contra Naraku había terminado, y la perla de Shikon había sido destruida. Kagome siguió viajando a la época antigua a visitar a los muchachos, Miroku y Sango decidieron avanzar en su relación antes de llevarla al máximo de una vez e Inuyasha no se decidía todavía entre Kikyou y Kagome. Por otro lado, Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku, se encontraban viajando sin rumbo alguno, pero algo inquietaba al líder del clan de los lobos, a medida que continuaban y sus secuaces estaban mas preocupados por el hasta que cierta noche de luna llena encontraron a Kouga, sentado a la orilla de un arrollo contemplando la luna con cierta inquietud en su mirada.

-Kouga –pregunto Ginta mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿te ocurre algo?

-eh? –Susurra mientras vuelve a verlo como si no lo había escuchado- ¿A que te refieres Ginta?

-Ahora que Naraku a muerto, hemos vagado sin rumbo alguno –bajo la mirada- pero tu has estado ausente todo este tiempo y Hakkaku y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

-jajajaj –Ríe de manera escandalosa.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? –Exclama de manera molesta –algo te esta pasando Kouga.

-No me ocurre nada –dice volviendo a ver el arrollo.

Ginta observa a Kouga en silencio, el tenia una pequeña suposición de lo que ocurría en el interior de su compañero y tenia que ver con cierta promesa hecha a cierta joven, así que hizo una trampa.

-wow! Una arco iris lunar! –exclamo señalando el cielo.

-¿Donde? –dijo Kouga volviendo a ver el cielo, que para su sorpresa no había ningún arco iris.

-Lo sabia –susurra cruzándose de brazos- tiene que ver con Ayame.

-Eres un idiota! –exclama mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es con ella?

-No tienes de que avergonzarte Kouga –dice acariciándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

-Tu no entiendes –dijo bajando la cabeza- Hice una promesa, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

-No te mientas Kouga, además sabes que la señorita Kagome esta enamorada de Inuyasha –guardo silencio, Kouga volvió a verlo- pero no muy lejos de aquí hay una chica que espera que cumplas tu promesa.

-Buenas noches Ginta –dice Kouga con un tono de voz dudoso, mientras se levantaba y se aleja.

Ginta observa la luna y sonríe para sus adentros, sabia que algo iba a pasar, algo bueno. Se levanta y se fue a reunir con Hakkaku y con los demás lobos.

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que le pasa a Kouga, Ginta? –dice Hakkaku sentado al pie de un árbol.

-Algo grande Hakkaku –dice mientras se vuelve a observar a Kouga que se encontraba en una roca- algo grande.

Esa noche, mientras los demás dormían, Kouga no podía conciliar el sueño, algo le perturbaba la mente y era aquella promesa y las palabras que le había dicho su compañero. Observaba la luna, recordando lo que había pasado años atrás cuando le hizo aquella promesa a Ayame que era una pequeña niña en aquellos tiempos. No podía faltar a la promesa que había hecho y desde que murió Naraku no había podido dormir por ello…

-No puedo seguir así –susurro levantándose. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros- Ya sabes donde estoy Ginta.

Acto seguido, salio corriendo dejando a sus amigos detrás. Ginta que en silencio había presenciado la ida de Kouga coerzo a reírse mientras que despertaba a Hakkaku y a los demás lobos con sus risas.

-¿Por qué haces tanto Ginta? –contesta su soñoliento amigo restregándose los ojos. Vuelve a ver el lugar donde descansaba Kouga pero para su asombro no se encontraba- ¿A dónde fue Kouga?

-A cumplir una promesa –dice volviendo a verlo- Lo alcanzamos en la mañana.

-no te entiendo Ginta –dice mirándolo extrañado.

-Solo duérmete –vuelve a ver a los lobos- y ustedes también.

A la mañana siguiente, Kouga ya se estaba acercando al clan de los lobos del norte, donde para su sorpresa fue detenido por un viejo conocido no muy agradable. Ojos miel y piel trigueña, cabello largo y Castaño, vestido con vestimentas de lobo parecidas a las de Kouga. Se trataba de Hataro, su enemigo de la infancia.

-Kouga! –exclama con malicia- tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te debo explicaciones Határo –dice en tono molesto- así que déjame pasar.

-¿Por qué la prisa? –dice cortándole el paso- ¿no te da alegría verme?

-Apártate –contesta mirándolo fijamente.

La tensión entre los viejos rivales estaba al tope máximo, parecía que en cualquier momentos podría desatarse una batalla, mas la energía de ellos fue interrumpida por otro ser, un viejo y gran lobo blanco, se trataba del líder del clan del norte y abuelo de Ayame. Su voz sonaba grave pero un tanto enfermiza, se notaba que al pobre no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? –pregunta sentándose entre Kouga y Határo.

-No esta sucediendo absolutamente nada señor –interrumpe Határo en tono de burla.

-Határo ¿Qué fue lo que yo te ordenen? –dice el abuelo de Ayame con voz molesta.

-Buscar comida señor –contesta avergonzado.

-Entonces vete.

-si –Határo da media vuelta y avanza pero ya un poco lejos se vuelve hacia Kouga y exclama- nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Határo –susurra de manera molesta.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –interrumpe el viejo.

-Señor, he venido a cumplir mi promesa –contesta con voz determinante, algo que impresiono al líder de los lobos.

-Sígueme –dice levantándose –Hay ciertas cosas de las que te tienes que enterar.

Un tanto confundido, Kouga sigue al viejo lobo percatándose de que los demás miembros del clan, lobos y hombres lobo lo miraban sorprendidos y algunas chicas con una mirada triste. No caminaron mucho hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde el viejo residía, allí adentro se encontraban varias mujeres lobo que a la señal del viejo salieron de la cueva automáticamente. Acto seguido, el viejo se sentó en una pieles de leopardo y le pidió a Kouga que se sentara a su lado. El viejo lobo bacilo un poco y luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

-Veras Kouga, luego de la última vez que tu y Ayame se vieron ella decidió regresar con nosotros ya que pensó que tu no ibas a volver con vida en la batalla contra Naraku –hizo una pausa para tomar aire, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse confuso- Ayame y yo conversamos, y como sabíamos que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida decidimos buscar a alguien que quisiera desposar a Ayame cuantos antes para así poder liderar este clan.

-¿Qué? –susurro Kouga asombrado.

-Poco después recibimos una carta de un joven que estaba dispuesto a desposar a Ayame y en convertirse en el nuevo líder del clan, pedimos que se reuniera con nosotros y después de ciertos estudios que le hicimos concluimos que el si daba la talla para manejar este clan. Ayame con todo el dolor de su corazón acepto su mano y en cinco días a partir de hoy Ayame y ese joven estarán casados.

-pero yo le prometí… -contesto Kouga con voz confundida y desesperada.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada Kouga –contesto el viejo tristemente- ya todo esta arreglado.

-¿Y quien es ese ser que ha aceptado? –exclama molesto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Es Határo –interrumpe una voz desde atrás con tono lloroso.

-¿Ayame? –Susurra al mismo tiempo que se vuelve hacia la persona.

-Si –contesta Ayame sonriéndole mas el tono de su voz no cambiaba- Hataro y yo… estaremos casados en cinco días.

Continuara….

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. Estoy dispuesta a darle más de esta historia pero también depende de ustedes jejeje. Solo presionen el botón que dice "Go" y dejen un review con su opinión. Cuento con ustedes. Mil besos.


	2. Una confesión de amor y una lagrima

Volviendo a ser mía.

Capitulo 2: Una confesión de amor y una lagrima derramada.

-¿Con Határo? –Kouga no salía de su asombro.

-Así es Kouga –continuo el viejo lobo.

-pero… -balbuceo el pelinegro- no puedes casarte con esa… con esa… Escoria!!.

-Lo lamento Kouga –respondió Ayame entre pequeñas lágrimas- Pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Ayame… -el joven se sentía culpable y el tono de su voz lo delataba.

La cueva se sumergió en un silencio abrumador, se podía observar la tensión que residía entre el joven y el viejo lobo y la tristeza que se apoderaba cada vez más de la pelirroja. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de gotas cayendo, la joven Ayame estaba llorando. Para impedir que su vergüenza aumentara, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo, Kouga no hizo más que bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota, el viejo lobo se levanta de su lecho y se posa a su lado mirando la salida de la cueva.

-Deberías seguirla –dice el viejo lobo sin desviar su mirada de la salida de la cueva.

-¿señor? –contesta abrumado mirando al viejo.

-Sabes que llora por ti Kouga y si le das tu apoyo podrás hacer que el dolor sea menos.

-La verdad no lo se.

-Kouga –el viejo se volvió a verlo- Por favor.

-De acuerdo –Kouga asiente con la cabeza. Acto seguido de dispone a salir de la cueva.

-Por cierto –interrumpe el lobo. Kouga se vuelve a verlo- Subiendo por esta loma esta una cascada, allí se encuentra.

-Gracias –contesta sonriente.

Kouga salio de la cueva, y siguiendo las indicaciones del viejo lobo, subió cautelosamente la loma hasta que escucho el sonido de la cascada seguido por los gemidos de una joven. Al llegar se encuentra a Ayame, con las manos tapándose la cara mientras sus lágrimas se colaban entre sus dedos cayendo en el borde del río. La joven percatándose de la presencia de Kouga se vuelve a verlo con los ojos rojos y con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunta desviando la mirada.

-Tu abuelo me dijo –contesta sentándose a su lado.

-No comprendo por que sigues aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes que me voy a casar con otro –La voz se Ayame se endureció mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- no comprendo por que sigues en esta lugar si ya no tienes nada que hacer.

Kouga guardo silencio mientras que de los ojos de Ayame se colaban las lágrimas que al correr por sus mejillas y al caer al suelo hacían el único ruido que se podía percibir aparte de la cascada que para esos momentos sonaba extrañamente ahogada. El joven lobo miro a la pelirroja, quien, con su flequillo frontal (pollina), se tapaba los ojos para evitar que observaran sus ojos llorosos. El joven lobo vuelve a ver el cielo y con voz pausada y alentadora dice:

-Me quedo porque algo me dice que no me puedo ir.

-¿A que te refieres? –contesta la pequeña volviendo a verlo.  
-Como algo me dijo que tenia que venir a cumplir mi promesa ahora me esta diciendo que no me puedo ir y dejarte con ese Idiota de Határo.

-¿Y que paso con Kagome?

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta volviendo a verla un poco sorprendido.

-Tu estabas muy interesado en Kagome… y no creo que te hayas desinteresado de ella solo para venir a cumplir algo, que sabemos muy bien los dos, que no quieres hacer.

-¡¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?! –exclama Kouga con una mirada molesta.

-¡por que sabemos muy bien que yo no te importo! –las lagrimas de Ayame comenzaron a salir- Y sabemos que no estarías cumpliendo tu promesa por mi si no por algo mas o por alguien!

-Ayame…

-¡Estoy hablando! –Interrumpe de manera alterada- ¡Ahora por eso estoy comprometida con un idiota que se cree la séptima maravilla del mundo!.

-Ayame escu…

-¡Sigo hablando! –vuelve a interrumpir pero su tono de voz aumenta- Y es muy imprudente de tu parte que sigas aquí!

-¡¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?! –exclama molesto Kouga.

-¡QUE NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO Y SUFRO POR ELLO!

Ayame guarda silencio mientras se coloca las manos en la boca. Kouga, asombrado, no pronunciaba nada ya que las recientes palabras de la pelirroja seguían retumbando en sus oídos. Ella lo amaba y sufría ya que no podía estar a su lado. Esa era la razón por la cual ella lo buscaba tanto y el, por ser hombre, no lo comprendía. Ayame comenzó a negar con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas pero esta vez con más intensidad.

-No –susurraba la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ayame yo…

La joven loba intento correr pero Kouga la logro sujetar por el brazo para detenerla, desafortunada mente, al hacer esa acción, lo dos chicos perdieron el equilibrio, y al estar a la orilla del lago, ocasionó que cayeran dentro del mismo. Kouga seguía sujetando el brazo de Ayame en todo momento hasta que, con escalofríos y con la piel erizada, salieron del lago volviendo a la orilla. El no dejaba de sujetarla.

-¡¿Qué intentabas hacer Ayame?! –exclamo Kouga.

Cuando el pelinegro vio a la chica que sujetaba se encontró con una pelirroja de cabellos largos y lisos que para ese momento no eran sujetado por dos ligas. Su piel se encontraba enrojecida y sus ojos estaban más brillantes, sus ropas, por causa del agua, se encontraban ceñidas a su cuerpo resaltando su hermosa y esbelta figura. El joven lobo no creía lo que veía y para ese momento no pudo evitar un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas lo hacia que la encontrara extrañamente atractiva.

Ayame ve a su mojado acompañante extrañada, acto seguido, se revisa el cabello para ver si su flor se encontraba todavía allí que para su mala suerte, brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde esta mi flor? –dice volviendo a ver el lago.

-Aquí esta –contesta Kouga tomándola de la orilla. Se vuelve a Ayame y se la entrega tomándola de las manos-. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias –contesta con las mejillas coloradas. Kouga también las tenia- Me tengo que ir.

Ayame sale corriendo pero esta vez cerciorándose de que no la detuvieran. Kouga se queda en el lugar sonriente y con el corazón acelerado segundos después percatándose de que alguien había presenciado el espectáculo de la caída desde unos matorrales. Al moverlos vio que se encontraba Ginta y una chica de nombre Tsuki, quien era una gran amiga y confidente de Ayame.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunta Kouga con la mirada molesta.

-Pues nosotros… -balbuceo Ginta nervioso.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos –Interrumpió la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Acto seguido, tomo a Ginta por el brazo y se fueron corriendo. Kouga se quedo en el lugar inquieto y algo perturbado. Luego Se llevo la mano derecha a su corazón y la otra a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué me esta pasando…? –Susurra para sus adentros mientras la brisa comenzaba a agitar el cabello del pelinegro.

Continuara…

Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables. Como ya saben este fic puede continuar pero solo si ustedes dan un poquito de su parte y colocando un Review. Los espero con ansias y quisiera disculparme por la tardanza de este cap. Estoy muy atorada. Un beso a todos. Bye.


End file.
